Various types of biometric systems are used more and more in order to provide for increased security and/or enhanced user convenience.
In particular, fingerprint sensing systems have been adopted in, for example, consumer electronic devices, thanks to their small form factor, high performance, and user acceptance.
For continued trust in fingerprint sensing systems, it is important to provide fingerprint sensing systems with high performance in terms of convenience as well as security. In particular, it would be desirable to provide fingerprint sensing systems that are capable of rejecting attempts to get a positive authentication result using a fake finger.
Various fingerprint sensing systems, employing so-called anti-spoofing measures, have been suggested.
For example, US2009/0316963 discloses a fingerprint sensor including a finger sensing area and a controller. The controller aligns authentication data and enrollment data and performs spoof attempt detection based on corresponding pairs of finger features and their spatial locations in the aligned enrollment and authentication data.
However, it would still be desirable to provide for authentication with an improved performance, in particular in respect of rejecting spoofing attempts.